Cycling apparatus for use in exercise and therapy are generally well known. See, for example, Wentz U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,088 issued Mar. 23, 1954; Wentz U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,777 issued Nov. 13, 1945; Williams U.S. Pat. No. D282,478 issued Feb. 4, 1986; and Weiss U.S. Pat. No. D209,065 issued Oct. 31, 1967. Each of the foregoing devices include various mechanical apparatus which focus upon various physiological aspects of cycling. As a result, the weight, cost, size, and complexity of the devices render the transportation, setup, and storage thereof unduly cumbersome.
Cycling appartus employing a minimum of frame, base, and support structure are also well known. See, for example, Kirby U.S. Pat. No. D281,710 issued Dec. 10, 1985; Aratous U.S. Pat. No. D227,278 issued June 12, 1973; Longfellow U.S. Pat. No. D158,675 issued May 23, 1950; Thompson U.S. Pat. No. D219,663 issued Jan. 5, 1971; and Turpin U.S. No. Pat. No. 2,190,895 issued Feb. 20, 1940. However, because of the nature of the base and support mechanisms of the foregoing devices, they are unsuitable for underwater use.
Aquatic exercise devices are also known. See, for example, Piccittous U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,682 issued Dec. 5, 1972; Shepherdson U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,581 issued Oct. 11, 1988; and Santosus U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,522 issued May 9, 1989. While these devices are specifically designed for use in conjunction with an underwater environment, they are not readily transportable and impractical for use in a conventional spa.